Trouble Vision
by BB-Krevette
Summary: Je ne crois qu'en ce que je vois, qu'en ce que je sais et qu'en ce que je prouve." "De ce fait, je n'ai jamais cru au paranormal et autres mythes... Mais lorsqu'on y est confronté ; que peut-on faire d'autre à part l'accepter ?" T. Brennan.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**.

_Me voici de Retour avec une toute nouvelle fanfic écrite en alternance du POV de Brennan et de Booth ! Bonne Lecture =)_

* * *

Mon nom est Temperance Brennan.  
J'ai 33 ans. Je vis à Washington D.C où j'exerce ma profession d'anthropologue judiciaire à l'institut Jefferson. Je collabore avec le FBI dans des affaires d'homicides. J'examine les ossements des victimes et je peux déterminer leur âge, leur sexe, leur race, leur sport préféré et bien entendu la cause de leur mort. C'est un métier éprouvant tant physiquement que psychologiquement, mais je ne m'en plains pas. J'aime mon métier. Je ne dis pas que j'adore avoir des cadavres sur la table d'autopsie ; non, loin de là, mais j'aime contribuer à rendre justice avec mon partenaire. Redonner de la dignité et apaiser les familles de ces victimes. Souvent, voire tout le temps, on me reproche de trop me consacrer à mon travail... et je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas rare de me trouver à deux heures du matin penchée sur un cadavre... Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est comme ça. Dans ma nature. Il est aussi dans ma nature de ne croire qu'en ce que je vois, qu'en ce que je sais et/ou qu'en ce que je prouve. Certains appelleront ça une déformation professionnelle, -et, à vrai dire, ils n'auront peut-être pas tort- mais je serai plutôt d'avis à appeler ça de la rationalité. Ainsi, vous vous doutez que religions, mythes et paranormal ne sont pour moi, qu'aberrations !  
Pourtant, j'ai bien été forcée de constater il y a peu que, manifestement, le paranormal existait bel et bien puisque j'y ai été -et y suis encore- confrontée...  
Cela vous interresse ?  
Très bien. Dans ce cas ;  
Mon nom est Temperance Brennan, voici mon histoire.

xXx

* * *

_Le petit clic svp !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cauchemar récurrent.**

_Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews... :'(_

* * *

_"Booth et moi nous avancions, arme au poing dans une long et glacial couloir sombre. Au-dessus de nous, les néons lumineux n'arrêtaient pas de clignoter dans un bruit inquiétant.  
Soudain, mon coéquipier plaqua sa main libre contre mon buste. Il avait perçu un bruit suspect.  
Je le questionnai du regard. Le bruit semblait venir d'un peu plus loin. De son bras, toujours collé contre ma poitrine, il me poussa en arrière, signe qu'il ressentait du danger. Nous fîmes quelques pas et aperçûmes enfin une porte quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'arrêta. Je l'imitai, puis il se retourna.  
_Reste là, tu me promets ?  
Je levai les yeux au ciel avec lassitude. Cette expression le fit sourire. Néanmoins, il poursuivit :  
_Promets.  
Raah... il savait qu'avec une promesse il pouvait me faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait !  
_Je...  
"Oh non ! Voîlà qu'il me fait ses yeux de merlan frit !" pensai-je.  
_Bon d'accord, mais promets-moi de venir me chercher après ! Je ne veux pas rester en plan ! finis-je par céder. Il me sourit avec gratitude. Il savait combien cela m'avait coûté d'accepter. Il savait combien je détestais le voir s'avancer, seul au devant du mal. Ce fut pour cela qu'il m'embrassa sur le front et me répondit :  
_Promis.  
Et il s'élança dans cette foutue pièce.  
Quelques minutes passèrent sans un bruit. Puis brusquement j'entendis trois coups de feu.  
"Merde !"  
Je m'avançai près de la porte mais alors que j'allais pénétrer dans la salle ; quelqu'un me plaqua violemment un chiffon sur le nez et la bouche. Je n'eus pas le temps de me débattre que je me sentais déjà sombrer dans un profond sommeil... l'odeur de chloroforme..."_

x

22 février 2008.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le corps en sueur, la respiration difficile et saccadée. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.  
"Encore ce fichu cauchemar ! Mais quand cela va-t-il cesser ?"  
Je tentai de me lever... Mais me rassis aussitôt. Comme d'habitude des milliers de fourmis se mirent à parcourir mon corps et j'eus l'impression que ma tête allait exploser.  
J'ouvris le tiroir de la table de nuit et m'emparai rageusement du tube d'aspirine. J'en pris deux cachets, en espérant que cette fois-là, ils agiraient.  
J'attendis quelques secondes puis tentai une seconde fois de me lever. Avec brio cette fois-ci. Je regardai l'heure : 5h48. Pas la peine de me rendormir. Autant filer au Jeffersonian.

x

8h15.  
Angie passa le seuil de la porte.  
_Hey Sweetie ! Comment ça va ? Me demanda-t-elle en me faisant la bise.  
_Bof... J'ai encore cauchemardé.  
_Génial ! Dit-elle ironiquement. Mais quand est-ce-que tu vas te décider à en parler à ton psy ?  
Elle ôta son pardessus et son écharpe, les balança sur le canapé et s'assit sur mon bureau comme si c'était le sien. C'était tout Angie ça ! Ah... Ce que je pouvais l'adorer...  
_Mais ce ne sont que des cauchemars Angela ! Pas de quoi en faire une polémique !  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
_Mais enfin, Bren' ! Ça fait un mois que ça dure...  
_Je sais, mais c'est pas comme si c'était tous les jours.  
_Mais bien sûr, tu as raison ! C'est vrai que tous les deux jours c'est TOTALEMENT différent !  
Je la regardai puis esquissai un léger sourire en guise de réponse.  
Elle continua :  
_Non mais chérie ! Tu te rends compte que c'est toi qui as les doctorats et que c'est moi qui m'inquiète ?  
_Raison de plus pour ne pas t'en faire ! Si en tant que docteur je ne m'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas à te faire du mauvais sang ! répondis-je au tac-au-tac pour lui clouer le bec.  
_Oui mais justement, là, c'est toi le docteur et c'est bien ça le problème ! s'exclama-t-elle en me pointant du doigt.  
"Bilan : Clouage de bec = 0/20. Morale = Ne te mesure pas à plus grand que toi" pensai-je.  
_Remettrais-tu en cause mes compétences en médecine ? Fais-je, faussement énervée.  
_Non chérie, je remets simplement en cause ton objectivité vis-à-vis de ton cas.  
"Aarg ! Dans le mille ! Mais comment fait-elle à la fin ? Elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ou quoi ?"

Voyant qu'elle avait gagné la bataille ; elle reprit son écharpe et son manteau, puis me dit avant de quitter la pièce :  
_Tu as intérêt à prévenir Sweets ; sinon c'est moi qui le ferai...  
Et elle sortit comme elle était entrée, avec toute la fraîcheur et la grâce qui la caractérisait.

xXx


	3. Chapter 3

**L'éxécuté.**

_Aimez-vous cette fic ? Parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews... Alors si elle ne vous plaît pas, je la mets en hiatus..._

_

* * *

  
_

_Quoi ? s'exclama Seeley alors que je lui reparlais de mon cauchemar récurrent ; Mais est-ce-que tu te rends compte que cela fait deux fois en trois jours que tu fais ce rêve ?  
_Booth... Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar... rétorquai-je alors que je me frayais un chemin jusqu'à la scène de crime.  
_Un cauchemar qui te travaille l'esprit sinon tu ne m'en parlerais pas...

Je me retournai et lui offris mon plus beau regard arrogant. Il se contenta de sourire et, haussant les épaules répliqua :  
_Je commence à te connaître qu'est-ce-que tu veux !  
Je secouai la tête puis poursuivis mon chemin.  
"Le pire c'est qu'il n'a pas tord. Maintenant il me connaît bien, presque trop bien..."  
Je repoussai une fougère, puis une autre et encore une autre lorsque :  
"Aaah le squelette ! Voilà qui est plus dans mon domaine !"  
Je m'approchai du cadavre et m'agenouillai auprès de lui en enfilant mes gants.

_Homme. La quarantaine. Type caucasien, dis-je en allumant mon magnétophone.  
_Tu devrais aller voir Sweets et lui en parler, me dit mon partenaire dans une moue pensive.  
_Ca ne te génerais pas de m'écouter cinq minutes et de porter ton attention sur le cadavre ? Lui répondis-je, quelque peu irritée.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel.  
_Donc, je disais ; type caucasien. Etat de décomposition avancée. Je dirais que la mort date d'il y a moins de cinq jours.  
_Non mais parce que tu sais, Sweets a beau être jeune il n'est pas si mauvais que ça... Bon, c'est vrai que je préférais Gordon Gordon mais...  
_SEELEY !  
L'appel de son prénom lui fit immédiatement relever la tête.  
_On se concentre sur l'enquête. Mes cauchemars ne sont pas grave au point d'en parler au psy , ok ? On en reparlera plus tard. Et je te rappelle qu'on a un meurtre sur les bras et vu l'impact de balle qu'il a dans les cervicales, ça m'a tout l'air d'être un exécuté.

x

Son ton me surprit.  
"Ses rêves doivent vraiment l'agacer pour qu'elle me parle avec autant d'énervement dans la voix. Pff... De toute façon elle a tout gagné puisque j'en parlerai quand même au gamin ! En plus j'ai Angela de mon côté alors..."

_Oh ! T'as noté ? me dit-elle toujours aussi abruptement.  
_Oui, ça va... Mais de toute façon tu n'y échappera pas. On en reparlera.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel dans un sourire. Dieu qu'elle était belle lorsqu'elle souriait !  
_Vous vous êtes alliés avec Angie ! Ce n'est pas possible !  
J'esquissai un sourire. Si seulement elle savait que c'était précisément ce que je comptais faire !  
_Fait croire. Allez viens, lui dis-je en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever ; on a un meurtrier à soigner.  
_A quoi ? me demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
_A soigner... A coffrer quoi !

Son sourcil gauche était toujours levé. Visiblement elle n'avait compris. Sacré Bones, c'était tout elle ça !  
_C'est pas grave, prends ma main. On s'en va.  
Elle s'en saisi immediatement. Je souris. Trois ans auparavant, Ma Bones n'aurait jamais fait ça ; elle m'aurait plutôt sorti un discours anthropologique sur le sexisme et se serait relevée toute seule... et surtout, elle ne m'aurait pas dit merci comme elle venait de le faire.

xXx

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**De mal en pis.**

* * *

_"Booth et moi nous avancions, arme au poing dans un long et glacial couloir sombre. Au dessus de nous, les néons clignotaient dans un bruit inquiétant.  
Soudain, Booth plaqua..."_

x

_Bones ! Ohé ; tu es avec nous ?  
La voix de mon partenaire me fit sursauter.  
Je regardai autour de moi comme une hallucinée tandis que des miliers de fourmis parcouraient mon corps tout entier. Je fixai mon attention sur mon partenaire qui me lançait un regard inquiété.  
_Bones, ça va ? Tu es toute pâle ...  
"Non, ça va pas ! Mon cauchemar me surprend en plein jour dès à présent !" avais-je envie de lui crier. Mais au lieu de ça, je murmurai :  
_Oui, oui ça va...  
_Tu es sûre ? Car tu es vraiment blanche...  
_Oui, je te dis ! Répondis-je un peu plus abruptement que je ne l'aurais voulu.  
Il haussa les sourcils et eut un léger mouvement de recul. Je me rattrapai :  
_Euh... Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... C'est juste que...  
_C'est juste que quoi ? me demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet.  
_Non rien. Tu es là pour l'enquête ? Fis-je pour changer de sujet.  
Il me regarda. Je fus sûre que si je ne m'appelais pas Temperance Brennan, il aurait secoué la tête.  
_Non, je viens te voir car on a un rendez-vous chez Sweets dans euh... ; il regarda sa montre, une demie-heure !  
_Si tôt ! Bon, je vais prévenir les autres ! Pars devant, je te rejoins !  
Et je m'éclipsai vers mon équipe, heureuse d'échapper un instant à son regard inquisiteur.

x

Elle s'en alla, que dis-je, elle s'enfuit voir ses fouines.  
Elle savait que je n'étais pas dupe. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais quand j'étais arrivé, elle était blanche comme un cachet, le regard absent, et surtout, plantée au plein milieu du bureau.  
Je secouai la tête. Non, elle n'allait visiblement pas bien. Et le pire était qu'elle me cachait ce qui n'allait pas. Je n'aimais pas ça. Non, pas du tout.  
Je regardai ma montre : 11h09. "Il fait que je me bouge, sinon on va finir par être en retard... Quoique, j'aimerais bien voir la tête de Sweets en colère..."  
Je grimaçai. Non, Bones elle, n'aurait pas aimé...

x

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvions assis dans la salle d'attente du nain de jardin qui nous servait de psy. Je ris intérieurement, imaginant la tête que Bones ferait si je l'appelais comme ça devant elle...  
Je tournai ma tête et l'observai. Elle feuilletait un exemplaire du "National Geographic"... Mon Dieu, il avait l'air passionnant... Des fois je me demandais comment elle faisait pour lire des trucs aussi ennuyeux... Mais l'avantage, c'est qu'elle était tellement concentrée que j'allais peut-être réussir à lui faire dire ce qui lui était arrivé...

_Bones.  
_Hum... Fit-elle sans détacher son regard de la revue.  
"Allez, je me lance !"  
_Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé tout à l'heure dans ton bureau ?  
Elle relâcha son attention du "National Geographic". Aïe. Manifestement, il n'était _pas_ assez ennuyeux !  
Elle me regarda avec de gros yeux.  
_Rien ! Je te l'ai déjà dit !  
"Et si je la provoque ? Peut-être qu'elle lâchera le morceau..."  
_Tu veux rire j'espère ! Tu étais plus blanche que ma chemise !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel dans une expression très Brennanienne.  
_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Booth ! Il est théoriquement impossible que je sois plus blanche que ta chemise ! Même un cadavre ne peut pas être aussi blanc...  
"Eh merde." Elle avait encore détourné le sujet.  
"Plan C : Je vais jouer le partenaire inquiet, -ce qui n'est pas totalement faux par ailleurs-"  
Je soupirai bruyamment.  
_Mais tu n'avais franchement pas l'air bien Tempe', je te jure...  
Je la regardai du coin de l'œil. Non, mon plan tombait à l'eau !  
_Je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé, dit-elle en reprenant sa lecture.

"Plan urgence : Le duo de choc sourire colgate + regard qui fait mouche"  
Je lui ôtai le "National Geographic" des mains, la forçant à me regarder, et lui dit dans ma plus belle expression de tombeur -quelque peu inquiet tout de même- :  
_Tu es sûre ?  
Elle avait le regard fuyant.  
"Hum... Ça sent la victoire !... Elle va me le dire ! Elle va me le dire !" jubilai-je.

Soudain, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.  
_Agent Booth, Dr Brennan, c'est à vous...  
"AAAARRRG ! Je te déteste sale gamin en couche culotte !"

x

Je regardai Sweets comme s'il s'agissait d'un rare spécimen d'Homo Néandertalensis. Merci ! Merci d'être intervenu ! Je regardai Booth qui apparemment n'était pas de cet avis et qui lui lançait son plus beau regard noir.  
"Héhé ! Ça t'apprendras à vouloir me tirer les vers du nez !" pensai-je alors que nous nous levions.

x

_Alors, avez-vous quelque chose à me faire remarquer avant que nous commencions la séance à proprement parler ? fit Sweets en croisant les doigts après s'être confortablement assit quelques minutes plus tard.  
_Non, répondis-je doucement.  
_  
"_Moi, si ; fit Booth.  
_Très bien agent Booth et qu'est-ce-que c'est ?  
_Cela va faire plus d'un mois maintenant que Bones n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars bizarres et elle refuse d'en parler ! Enonça-t-il comme un gamin de 6 ans fier d'avoir dénoncé un camarade à sa maîtresse."_  
Je m'insurgeai. De quel droit mettait-il ça sur le tapis ? Ça n'était pas ses affaires à ce que je sache ?!

_Hé ! Mais mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de lui en parler ! fis-je, tellement hors de moi que des fourmis commencèrent de nouveau à parcourir mes membres.  
Les deux hommes me regardèrent d'un air ahuri, en particulier Sweets :  
_Euh, pardon Dr Brennan, mais l'agent Booth n'a même pas ouvert la bouche... Fit-il en haussant les sourcils.  
Booth me regarda et me murmura :  
_Comment as-tu su que j'allais parler de ça ?  
Je l'observai : "Si seulement je le savais !"  
_Tu es sûr de n'avoir rien dit ?  
_Oui, sûr ; m'assura-t-il dans un léger sourire.  
_Eh bien il faut croire que je te connais bien et que je devine tes pensées ! dis-je en riant pour dissimuler ma gène.  
"Apparemment ; ils y ont cru. Ouf."  
_Encore une preuve de votre complicité hors norme et unique... Répliqua Sweets.  
Booth leva les yeux au ciel.  
Néanmoins, le psychologue poursuivit :  
_Donc, de quoi vouliez-vous nous parler agent Booth ?  
_Ah oui, eh bien il se trouve que Bones fait des cauchemars depuis quelques temps et...

Je n'écoutai pas la suite de la conversation et ne répliquai pas ; trop préoccupée par une question : Comment avais-je fait pour entendre quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas dit ?

xXx

* * *

_Le petit clic, là en bas, ça prend 5 secondes et ça fait toujours plaisir !_


	5. Chapter 5

**Scientifiquement impossible, mais manifestement réalisable.**

_Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont posté des reviews, c'est grâce à vous que ce chapitre a été posté =)_

* * *

"C'est scientifiquement impossible !" n'arrêtai-je point de penser en tournant en rond dans mon bureau. "Scientifiquement impossible". "L'expérience dont j'ai été l'actrice ce matin est

scientifiquement impossible !"  
Je me laissai choir sur le canapé et me pris la tête entre les mains. "C'est scientifiquement impossible. Donc, en conséquence, cette expérience est le fruit de mon imagination ; je ne l'ai pas vécue. Conclusion scientifique et rationnelle : J'ai eu une hallucination ! Booth n'a jamais parlé !"  
Je relevai la tête, convaincue de cette hypothèse.  
"Oui, c'est ça. C'est forcément ça ! J'ai eu une hallucination due au stress et au fait que j'ai eu la certitude que Booth allait parler de mes rêves à Sweets ; point à la ligne "  
Je me levai, fière et rassurée par ma conclusion.  
"Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à me mettre au travail !"

_"J'enfilai ma blouse alors que Zack arrivait.  
_Dr Brennan, j'ai fini l'examen du squelette de la victime.  
_J'arrive.  
Je le suivis jusque sur la plateforme où nous nous plaçâmes autour de la table d'autopsie.  
_Bien, alors déjà, c'est un homme de type caucasien, d'environ 40 ans...  
_Hum, hum ; fis-je dans une moue approbatrice._

_Ses yeux pétillèrent. "Il aime ce métier. Je suis fière de lui... Réaction maternelle typique..."  
Il poursuivit :  
_Son état de décomposition indiquait une mort récente,... je dirais une semaine, tout au plus.  
Il s'empara d'une vertèbre cervicale qu'il me montra.  
_On observe un impact de balle sur la C1 et un autre sur la C2. Cela suggère une exécution typique du milieu de la mafia...  
Il reposa les cervicales et s'empara de ce qu'il restait du poignet droit de la victime.  
_J'ai décelé la présence de fractures de stress au niveau des poignets et à l'extrémité des cubitus ce qui me porte à croire que la victime a été attachée à une chaise durant une période d'environ cinq jours avant d'être exécutée.  
Et il reposa les métacarpiens.  
_C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?  
_Oui, Dr Brennan.  
_Dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire ; répliquai-je en ôtant mes gants, tu seras un très bon docteur, et le meilleur anthropologue du pays... Quand je serais morte bien sûr !  
Un large sourire s'étala sur sa face tandis que je posai une main sur son épaule ; ce qui anthropologiquement parlant signifie : "L'aîné est fier et apprécie son cadet"  
_Merci, Dr Brennan.  
Je lui souris à mon tour.  
___De rien, Zack.  
Et je m'en retournai dans mon bureau."_

Je respirai un grand coup, ce qui entraîna des fourmis dans mes membres. J'aimais voir Zack heureux. Je croyais qu'inconsciemment, je faisais un rapprochement entre lui et moi étant jeune.  
Je regardai à travers la baie vitrée. "Tiens, le voilà qui revient."  
_Oui, Zack.  
_Dr Brennan ; j'ai fini d'examiner, le squelette de la victime.  
Je le regardai d'un air ahuri.  
_Mais Zack... Tu m'as déjà dit ça ! Je suis allée te voir à l'instant !  
Il m'adressa un petit sourire gêné.  
_Non, docteur, si vous étiez déjà venue, vous auriez encore votre blouse, ce qui n'est pas le cas...

Je m'observai. Avec stupeur, je constatai qu'il avait raison. Ma blouse était sur le porte manteau, attendant bien sagement d'être enfilée.  
"Je ne rêve pas pourtant ! Je l'avais sur moi il y a deux minutes ! "  
_Je mets ma blouse... Et j'arrive, dans ce cas.  
Je le suivis alors jusque sur la plateforme où nous nous plaçâmes autour de la table d'autopsie... comme auparavant.

_Bien; alors déjà, c'est un homme de type caucasien, environ 40 ans.  
Je le regardai, stupéfaite. Il venait de dire exactement la même chose que tout à l'heure. "Si je dis la même chose moi aussi, va-t-il réagir identiquement ?"  
_Hum, hum ; fis-je dans un moue approbatrice.  
Je l'observai et... ses yeux pétillèrent... co... comme tout à l'heure. Je me surpris même à penser la même chose qu'avant, à avoir la même réaction maternelle.  
_Son état de décomposition indiquait une mort récente, je dirais une semaine, tout au plus.

Je le scrutai. A présent, il n'y avait plus de doutes. Chez le psy ce matin, et là il y avait quelques minutes je n'avais pas eu des hallucinations. Non, il y aurait eu trop de coïncidences, et en bonne scientifique, je ne croyais pas aux coïncidences. J'en venais alors à cette conclusion :  
C'était scientifiquement impossible et j'avais encore du mal à y croire mais, c'était manifestement réalisable puisque depuis ce matin, j'avais ce que les gens "normaux" auraient appelé des visions.

xXx

* * *

_Merci de me poster une review... _


	6. Chapter 6

**Strange_Bones.**

_Merci à tous ceux qui me postent des reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir !!_**  
**

* * *

Après avoir écouté attentivement Zack comme je l'avais fait_ "avant-que-cela-n'arrive"_ ; je me précipitai dans mon bureau, balançai sans ménagement ma blouse sur le sofa et me jetai devant l'ordinateur.  
"Hum... Voyons voir..."  
Dans la barre de recherche Google je tapai "vision". Immédiatement, une cinquantaine de pages s'affichèrent, la première d'entre elle étant un lien vers un site d'ophtalmologie.  
Non, il fallait que je tape autre chose.  
J'essayai "paranormal"  
Premier site : . "Bof, pourquoi ne pas essayer ?"  
Je cliquai, une animation avec des bougies et des spectres apparut.  
"Vraiment pas très original..."  
Je recherchai la section "visions" puis portai finalement mon choix sur le forum qui me paraissait nettement plus attirant que ces interminables pages de description.

_Veuillez vous identifier ou vous inscrire._

"Arf, qu'est-ce-que je vais bien pouvoir prendre comme pseudo ?  
'petitevoyantedebutante'  
Non, ça craint.  
'sorciere_en_herbe'  
Complètement débile".  
Je souris, pensant à la tête que Booth aurait fait en voyant la "Grande Temperance Brennan" sur un site de paranormal.  
Mais revenons-en à nos moutons...  
"Booth me dirait de faire quoi ?"  
Je souris encore une fois ; "Oui, il prendrait ça pour moi."  
Je plaçai alors mon clavier devant moi et tapai mon pseudo : "Strange_Bones"  
"Oui, ça me plaît bien !"

_Entrez un mot de passe._

"SeeleyBooth"

_Mot de passe accepté !_

"Pourquoi est-ce-que j'ai rentré son nom ?" Je secouai la tête. "Non, chaque chose en son temps ; je résoudrai ce problème plus tard..." "Parce que c'est un problème ?" "Non, effectivement ce n'est pas un problème en soit mais..." "Mais qu'est-ce-que je dit là : Bien sûr que si ; c'est un problème ! "

L'alerte sonore de ma boîte mail me sortit de mes pensées.

_Vous avez bien été admis(e) sur le forum de !_

Je cliquai sur le lien. La page du forum s'ouvrit. Je cherchai un sujet intéressant pour mon cas...Non. Comme par hasard, il n'y avait rien d'important.

_Souhaitez-vous créer un nouveau sujet ?_

J'hésitai quelques secondes puis double cliquai sur le "Oui". Il me fallait des réponses. Et vite.

10 minutes plus tard.

« Voîlà ! J'ai créé mon sujet, posé mes questions. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'on me réponde ! »  
En attendant que quelqu'un daigne s'intéresser à mon cas ; je me posai sur le divan devant lequel m'attendait la reconstruction du crâne d'un merveilleux spécimen Néandertalien. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas Sweets ! (cf. Chapitre 4) Quoique Booth aurait bien été capable de le mettre dans cet état ce matin là...  
Tiens d'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup...  
Booth s'approchait de mon bureau d'un pas assuré, le sourire aux lèvres. Visiblement, il avait de bonnes nouvelles concernant l'enquête.

_Hey ! Bones, du nouveau ? Me lança-t-il en s'affalant littéralement -et le mot est faible- à côté de moi.  
_Hé ! Fais gaffe ! Ca fait plusieurs heures que je suis sur ce crâne ! Fis-je en entourant mes petits ossements dans un geste protecteur.  
_Aaah. Excuse-moi....  
_Ce n'est pas grave... Enfin, du moment que tu ne casses rien. Et pour répondre à ta question, on sait que l'homme est mort il y a moins de neuf jours, qu'il avait la quarantaine et qu'il a été exécuté sans ménagement après avoir été ligoté à une chaise durant cinq jours.  
_Hum... Fît-il en lançant son éternelle balle destressante -qui moi, me stressait plus qu'autre chose- 'Dans ce cas, cela réduit nos recherches, mais est-ce-que tu as un visage ?  
_Non, répondis-je ; le regard fixé sur ce qui semblait être l'occiput du crâne de Sweets... Euh du Néandertal ! « Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai avec ce pauvre Sweets ? Aaaah... Si Booth savait ça... »

Je le regardai. Il souriait toujours autant. A mon tour, j'esquissai un sourire et lui demandai :  
_Qu'est-ce-qui te rend aussi heureux Seeley ?

x

« Toi » avais-je envie de lui répondre.  
Pourtant, je lui donnai la véritable raison, la première n'étant pas totalement fausse cependant.

_Rebecca part en voyage d'affaire la semaine prochaine. J'aurai la garde de Parker durant ce laps de temps.  
_Ah je vois... Dit-elle en souriant de plus belle ; elle ajouta en posant sa main sur mon avant bras : Je suis contente pour toi.  
J'observai sa main, tendrement posée un peu plus au dessus de mon poignet. Décidément, ma Bones avait bien changé... Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire néanmoins !  
Lentement, je la couvrai de la mienne et levai mon regard pour le planter dans le sien. Ça avait quelque chose de tellement envoûtant, tellement beau, tellement elle ; devrais-je dire.  
« Bon Dieu, si elle savait à quel point elle a de l'emprise sur moi... » Les secondes, les minutes passaient mais elles me semblaient des heures. A cet instant, plus rien à part elle, autour de moi ne semblait exister.  
C'était... Magique.  
Je souris intérieurement, pensant à mon fils qui, dans sa douce période « Harry-Potter-et-le-choixpeau-magique » n'arrêtait pas d'utiliser ce qualificatif.  
Pourtant ici, je ne trouvais rien d'autre pour expliquer cet instant. A part peut-être l'ajout d'un adverbe propre à la lubie du moment de mon tendre fils :

_« C'est magique, magiquement magique. »_

x

La maudite alerte de ma boîte mail vînt stopper ce moment que j'aurais qualifié de "magique". Je savais que cet adjectif était totalement irrationnel, mais il fallait avouer qu'avec ce que je vivais en ces moments la rationalité... Ne me semblait plus aussi... Rationnelle, justement ; et sûre qu'auparavant.

Je retirai alors maladroitement ma main, et dans un dernier regard doux, me dirigeai vers mon ordinateur.  
Un certain "crazy-magic" m'avait répondu.

_"Hey, Strange_Bones ! Bienvenue parmi nous ! A ce que je vois, ta nouvelle "capacité" te surprends n'est-ce-pas ?"_

Je m'empressai de répondre :

_"Exact."_

_"=) C'est normal. Tout le monde est comme ça au début. J'ai des visions depuis 7 ans, et il faut dire que lorsque ça a commencé j'étais terrorisé. Mais ça va, je vais t'aider. Tu as des visions depuis quand ?"_  
_  
"Ce matin." _Tapai-je avec rapidité.

Je regardai par-dessus mon écran de PC Booth qui semblait s'intéresser à mes petits ossements.  
_Tu m'en perds ne serait-ce qu'un seul, et tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances... Lançai-je.  
Il reposa le morceau d'arcade sourcilière et me scruta dans un grand sourire.  
_Serait-ce des menaces, proférées qui plus est par l'anthropologue la plus brillante du pays ?  
_Exactement.

Son sourire s'étira, puis il se leva, silencieux en se dirigeant vers la chaîne stéréo.  
Je reportai mon attention sur l'écran.  
_  
"Tes visions te concernent toi, tes proches ou des gens que tu ne connais pas ?"_

_"Je dirais plutôt moi, car à chaque fois je me vois dans un futur proche..."_

_"Genre ?"_

_"Quelques secondes."_

_"Hum... Ce sont donc des visions instantanées..."_

_"Si tu le dis"_

_"Et quand elles arrivent, tu t'en rends compte ? Je veux dire ; est-ce-qu'il se passe quelque chose avant ou après que tu aies des visions ?"_

Je réfléchis. "Non, jusqu'ici je n'ai rien remarqué. Quoique... Si ! A chaque fin de vision j'ai des fourmis qui me parcourent le corps ! Mais alors cela signifierait que..."  
Je répondis :

_"Je ne m'en était pas rendue compte mais maintenant que tu me le dis ; j'ai tout le temps des fourmis après mes visions..."_

_Bones, faudrait vraiment que je refasse ta discothèque... Dit Booth dans un air dépité.  
Je levai les yeux sur lui. " Mais elle est très bien ma discothèque !"  
_Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? C'est très bien le Jazz !  
_Oui mais les musiques du monde...  
_Et alors, c'est très reposant...  
_Trop reposant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, puis me reconcentrai sur l'écran tandis que Booth, vraiment désespéré avait décidé d'allumer la radio.  
_  
"Tu as eu combien de visions ?"_

_"2 jusqu'ici mais je me demande... Quasiment tous les soirs, je fais le même cauchemar et..."_

_Seeley déchanta :  
_Bones ! Même ta station de radio est déplorable ! 'Classic FM' ; non mais je rêve !  
Je le regardai dans une moue amusée alors qu'il plaquait sa main sur son front dans un mouvement très mélo-dramatique. Puis, il changea la fréquence. Je compris qu'il avait mis une radio de rock lorsque j'entendis les premières notes de "We will rock you".  
Je souris puis reportai une énième fois mon attention sur le PC._

_"Et..."_

_"Et lorsque je me réveille, j'ai la même sensation que lorsque j'ai une vision : j'ai des fourmis partout."_

_"Alors ne cherche pas plus loin. C'en est une."_

Je regardai Booth qui semblait en pleine forme, imitant les mouvements d'un batteur. Son état était à l'opposé du mien. J'avais envie de pleurer, de crier. Car dès cet instant, je savais qu'il allait se faire tirer dessus et que j'allais me faire enlever.

_xXx_

_

* * *

... A vous de juger  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Suspectes.**

_  
Désolée du retard _

_

* * *

  
_

"Il m'avait fallu du temps pour encaisser la nouvelle. Mais après tout, si j'avais des visions, n'était-ce-pas pour pouvoir changer le cours de l'avenir ?"

24 février, 10h02

_Sweetie !  
_Moui Ange... Fis-je en gardant mon attention sur le chapitre de roman que j'étais entrain d'écrire.  
_J'ai un visage pour notre victime, il faudrait peut-être appeler Booth...  
_Très bien, j'arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvions tous devant l'Angelator.  
_Et voilà notre homme ! Fit Angela avec une fierté non-dissimulée dans la voix. C'est un certain "Luciano Marconi".  
_Arf... Ca sonne trop italien ça... J'aime pas quand ça sonne trop italien... Grommela Booth en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.  
_Hum... Enchaînai-je, je crois qu'on va pouvoir confirmer notre thèse de l'exécution, n'est-ce-pas Zack ?  
_Oui, si cet homme appartenait, -et c'est très probable- à une organisation mafieuse, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il a été exécuté ; répondit-il.  
La voix d'Hodgins s'éleva :  
_Oui, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche...  
_Avec vous de toute façon, il y a _toujours _quelque chose qui cloche, répliqua Booth dans un air goguenard.  
_Oui, mais attends mec, avez-vous déjà eu des affaires dans le milieu ? rétorqua Jack, qui ne se laissait pas démonter.  
_Oui bien sûr, fît-il en tirant le col de sa veste dans un signe visible d'énervement.  
_Alors ça ne vous paraît pas bizarre que l'on trouve notre victime, comme ça, au beau milieu de la forêt, à la vue de tous ? Les mafieux font tout PRO-PRE-MENT et SOI-GNEU-SE-MENT habituellement. Si le corps a été mis en évidence de cette manière, c'est parce que les personnes qui l'ont tué _voulaient _qu'on le trouve.

Cette annonce jeta un froid sur l'équipe. Hodgins avait raison. C'était une certitude.  
_Vous croyez qu'on en a après nous ? demanda enfin Angela.  
_Peut-être, peut-être pas. Annonça Booth avec fatalité.  
J'essayai de reprendre les choses en main.  
_Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons poursuivre l'enquête. Il faut que l'on trouve à quelle famille appartenait cet homme et surtout à qui il obéissait, quel était son rôle.  
_Oui, tu as raison. Angela, faites de recherches sur cet homme s'il vous plaît. Nous, fit-il en me regardant, on va aller interroger sa femme. Tu viens ?  
_J'arrive, je prends l'adresse.

x

11h10

Nous étions arrivés au domicile de la victime.  
_Bon, il va falloir la jouer fine, m'intima mon coéquipier; peut-être qu'elle savait que son mari était un mafiosi.  
Je hochai la tête.

"_Nous descendîmes de la voiture puis frappâmes à la porte. Une femme d'environ 35 ans vînt nous ouvrir._

__Bonjour madame, Agent Spécial Seeley Booth, FBI ; et voici ma partenaire le Docteur Temperance Brennan, anthropologie judiciaire à l'institut Jefferson de D.C. Pouvons-nous entrer s'il vous plaît ? Dit-il en montrant sa plaque.  
_Bien sûr, fit-elle en s'écartant ; c'est à propos de Luciano ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ?!_

_Elle nous guida vers le salon où nous nous installâmes ; Booth et moi, côte à côte sur un minuscule sofa et elle, dans un large fauteuil face à nous. En m'asseyant, sa main avait frôlé la sienne. Je me rappelle avoir tremblé légèrement : "S'en est-il aperçu ?" pensai-je._

__Alors, vous l'avez retrouvé ? Demanda la jeune femme, réitérant sa question.  
_Oui, Madame Marconi. Mais pas comme vous l'auriez souhaité. Votre mari est décédé. Au nom du FBI, je vous adresse mes plus sincères condoléances.  
_Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mon Dieu c'est impossible ! Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?  
Elle se moucha bruyamment.  
Seeley me lança un regard, m'incitant à parler.  
_Il semblerait qu'il ait été assassiné. Exécuté, serait le mot juste.  
_Nous sommes désolés madame._

_Celle-ci était en état de choc. Non, visiblement, elle n'était pas dans le coup. Je lançai un regard à mon partenaire qui semblait être du même avis que moi.  
_Est-ce-que vous avez retrouvé son meurtrier ?  
_Non madame, dit Booth en joignant ses mains. Mais c'est ce pourquoi nous sommes ici. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions. Vous sentez-vous prête ?  
_Moui...  
_Quand avez-vous vu votre mari pour la dernière fois ?  
Elle se mit à réfléchir.  
_Ca doit faire un peu moins de deux semaines il me semble... ; oui c'est ça. Nous étions le 13 février et il m'a donné son cadeau de St Valentin en avance parce qu'il devait s'absenter les deux jours suivants pour un voyage d'affaire...  
_Vous a-t-il appelé durant ces deux jours ?  
_Non, mais de toute façon il n'aurait pas pu.  
_C'est-à-dire ?  
_Il partait seul et son portable venait de nous lâcher.  
_Hum... Il aurait pu appeler depuis son hôtel. Fît remarquer Booth.  
_Oui, je sais. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je me suis inquiétée. J'ai appelé la police lorsqu'il n'est pas revenu, le 15 au soir.  
_Très bien. Une dernière chose Madame Marconi. Votre mari était bien responsable marketing pour l'entreprise Wagner&Co ?  
___Euh, oui.  
_Avait-il des ennemis au sein de cette entreprise ?  
_Pas que je sache. Vous savez, Luciano est quelqu'un de jovial. C'est une personne charismatique que l'on apprécie très vite. Fit la pauvre femme qui n'arrivait pas à parler de son mari au passé.  
_Bien, dans ce cas nous allons vous laisser, Madame._

_Il se leva. "Je rêve ou sa main s'est posée sur ma cuisse ?"  
La femme nous raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.  
_Agent Booth, Dr Brennan, rappelez-moi si cela peut vous aider à capturer l'assassin de mon mari.  
_Oui, madame, nous vous remercions. Au revoir.  
_Au revoir Agent Booth._

_A peine sortis, mon portable se mit à sonner. C'était Angie.  
_Oui, fis-je en collant l'appareil contre mon oreille.  
_Sweetie, j'ai notre homme ! Il appartenait à la famille Cartelli ! Alors merci qui ?  
_Merci Angela... Répondis-je en souriant.  
_Tu vois que je suis la meilleure ! Et elle raccrocha.  
Nous remontions alors dans la voiture."  
__Notre homme appartient à la famille Cartelli ! fis-je en m'installant à côté de lui.  
Il me regarda bizarrement.  
_Comment sais-tu ça ? Nous ne sommes même pas encore allés voir sa femme !  
Je le regardai avec stupeur. Des fourmis parcoururent mon corps.  
"Eh merde ! Elles n'auraient pas pu arriver plus tôt, celles-là !"

x

_Euh... Je ne sais pas l'intuition...  
_Oui, eh bien j'espère que c'est ton intuition défaillante parce que si c'est le cas, on n'est pas dans le pétrin ! fis-je en repensant à cette sale affaire que j'avais clôturé il y a quelques années.  
Je l'observai. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis... d'horreur ? "Mais pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de quoi pourtant."

_Hey ! Ca va ? Demandai-je , inquiet.  
_Oui, oui... On y va ?  
_Euh... oui.

x

C'était bizarre. Durant tout l'entretien, elle avait été ailleurs. Elle avait semblé réfléchir. Comme si... Comme si elle savait.

"Non, c'est impossible, comment saurait-elle" me résonnai-je alors que nous sortions de la demeure.  
Je l'observa du coin de l'œil.  
Elle sortait son portable... Alors qu'il n'avait pas sonné ! Mais non, que dis-je ! Il sonnait !... Vraiment bizarre.

_Oui, fit-elle.  
Je devinai la voix d'Angela à travers le combiné.  
_Bien, merci Angie.  
Elle se mit à me regarder avec une mine embêtée.  
_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? m'inquiétai-je.  
Elle fit une petite grimace puis me répondit :  
_Il semblerait que cette fois, mon intuition ne soit pas aussi défaillante que tu ne semble le croire...  
"Oh non, ne me dites pas que..."  
_Comment ça ? Demandai-je alors que j'avais parfaitement compris.  
_Il appartenait bien au Cartelli.

La sentence tombe. Irrévocable.

xXx


	8. Chapter 8

** Le Cours du Temps.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Parker.  
Lorsque Bones avait dit que notre victime appartenait aux Cartelli, ce fut le seul mot qui me vînt à l'esprit. Il fallait protéger Parker. Au plus vite.  
_Pardon ? Me fit Brennan alors que j'enclenchai le moteur à toute vitesse.  
_Les Cartelli.  
_Quoi "les Cartelli" ? Demanda-t-elle avec agacement.  
_Les Cartelli sont les ennemis de la famille Piazza, une famille à laquelle j'ai eu affaire par le passé et... dont j'ai fait plongé une grande partie des hommes de leur réseau.  
Brennan commençait à comprendre avec horreur.  
_Alors cela signifie que notre victime a peut-être été assassinée par les Piazza...  
_Oui, et si c'est bien le cas ; cela signifie deux choses : que leur réseau a été remis sur pied et qu'ils vont s'en prendre à moi par vengeance. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont fait en sorte que l'on retrouve le cadavre !  
Bones était horrifiée.  
_Et... Où va-t-on maintenant ?  
_Chercher Parker à l'école. Je veux le mettre sous protection rapprochée. S'il veulent m'atteindre, ils passeront forcément par lui ou par toi.  
_Par moi ?  
_Oui par toi, fis-je un peu gêné.

x

J'allais lui demander des explications mais nous n'en eûmes pas le temps. Nous étions déjà arrivés devant l'école de Parker. Booth pila net devant et descendit du SUV aussi vite qu'il le put. Je l'imitai. Nous traversâmes la cour de l'école au pas de course et rejoignîmes la classe de Booth fils. Nous fîmes une entrée fracassante : Seeley ouvrit la porte de la classe à la volée et cria presque :  
_PARKER !  
Immediatement, les élèves de la classe entière se retournèrent.  
_PAPA !  
_Mr Booth ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?! Demanda la maîtresse de Parker non sans énervement.  
Ce-dernier était trop occupé à serrer son fils dans ses bras. Je lui expliquai donc la situation après m'être présentée.

_Oh ! Fit-elle à la fin de ma tirade. Dans ce cas, emmenez vite Parker en lieu sûr.  
Je lui fit un sourire entendu puis me retournai vers mon partenaire. Il tenait son fils par la main, prêt à partir. Nous devions faire vite.  
_Très bien, nous pouvons y aller. Merci Mme Wilson, dit-il à l'intention de l'institutrice. Et nous nous eclipsâmes.

_Papa, t'as été trop génial ! La prochaine fois, mes copains me croiront quand je leur dirais que t'es un super agent du FBI !  
Il le souleva et ébouriffa ses cheveux.  
_Merci Champion ! Mais maintenant, Papa va t'emmener chez quelqu'un qui va veiller sur toi pendant longtemps ; alors je veux que tu me promettes d'être sage !  
_Promis !  
_Bon, alors on va appeler maman pour le lui dire.  
Nous échangeâmes un bref regard. Je vis alors qu'il était extrêmement soulagé d'avoir retrouvé son fils. Je luis souris. Comme pour le rassurer.  
C'est à cet instant que Parker daigna faire attention à moi.  
_Dr Bones;, je suis super content de te revoir ! fit le bambin en se jetant dans mes bras.  
Cette démonstration d'affection m'embarrassa quelque peu ; je n'étais pas très douée avec les enfants.  
Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon partenaire qui d'un signe de tête m'incita à lui répondre.  
Je refermai alors mon étreinte autour du garçon et lui murmurai, après avoir déposé un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.  
_Moi aussi Parker, moi aussi.  
Je lançai un nouveau regard à Booth senior alors qu'il téléphonait à Rebecca. Il nous regardait avec des yeux brillants de bonheur. A cet instant, j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour connaître le fond de ses pensées.

_"Dr Bones ! m'interpella Parker, on y va à pieds ou en voiture chez le monsieur qui va s'occuper de moi ?  
_En voiture. Allez viens, je vais t'attacher dis-je en lui prenant la main.  
Booth me lança les clefs de la Crown Vic et j'ouvris la porte arrière. J'installai Parker puis m'installai sur le fauteuil passager en attendant mon partenaire.  
Une fois son appel terminé il vînt s'asseoir à mes côtés.  
_Bien Parker ! Alors, prêt Champion ?  
_Prêt !  
_Alors on y va ! fit-il en enclenchant le contact.  
Un déclic anormal se fit entendre. Cela semblait venir de l'arrière. Et avant même que je ne puisse me retourner, une immense chaleur envahit l'habitacle et me brûla tout le corps. La voiture explosai. Avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, je tournai la tête avec difficulté et constatai avec horreur que Booth était."_

_Dr Bones, m'interpella Parker, on y va à pieds ou en voiture chez le monsieur qui va s'occuper de moi ?  
La sensation habituelle des milliers de fourmis parcourant mon corps refit surface. J'étais prête à changer mon destin.

_On n'y va plus.  
_Quoi ? Fît Booth.  
Je me retournai.  
-Tu as confiance en moi ?  
_Euh... oui, mais la n'est pas la question.  
_Si ! Si tu as confiance en moi, suis-moi ! M'exclamai-je en lui prenant la main.  
Je me mis alors à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais, entraînant les deux générations de Booth à ma suite.  
Parker riait à n'en plus pouvoir. Son père beaucoup moins. Il devait se demander quelle mouche m'avait piqué. Néanmoins, je constatai qu'il me faisait toujours confiance. Une confiance aveugle même. Et cela me gratifiait au plus haut point.  
Nous courrions toujours lorsqu'enfin, je trouvai un endroit où nous protéger de la déflagration.  
_Tous à terre ! m'écriai-je en poussant Booth et son fils vers le sol.  
Parker ne riait plus et son père commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer. Mais peu m'importait. Je préferais le voir en pétard plutôt que mort !  
_Mais enfin Bones ! Qu'est-ce-que...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la voiture sautait déjà.  
Parker se mit à pleurer. Instinctivement, je le serrai contre moi. Seeley me scruta de ses grands yeux noirs. Il semblait complètement perdu.  
_Bones comment as-tu su que...  
_Chut ! Lui intimai-je ; plus tard ! Pour le moment il s'agit d'emmener Parker en lieu sûr !  
Il acquiesça.  
_Tu as raison. Mais on en reparlera.  
Je souris faiblement en lui serrant la main. J'étais heureuse. Je venais de changer le cours du temps.

xXx

* * *

Le p'tit clic ?


	9. Chapter 9

** Un peu plus de café !.**

_ Merci pour les reviews._

**

* * *

  
**

Parker en lieu sûr, nous nous retrouvions autour d'un café au Diner. Étant donné l'état du SUV, Brennan avait pris sa voiture pour nous emmener. Bien entendu ; elle avait pris un malin plaisir à me narguer au volant. Mais j'y avais fait à peine attention. Mon esprit était trop préoccupé par une question qui me hantait : Comment avait-elle su que la voiture allait exploser ? Je voulais aborder le sujet mais à chaque fois que j'allais le faire, elle entamait une autre conversation comme si de rien n'était. Cette situation commençait sérieusement à m'échauffer ; et alors qu'elle me parlait du dernier cadavre qu'elle avait disséqué, je la coupai abruptement :  
_Bones, il faut qu'on parle. Et cette fois, n'évite pas le sujet.  
Elle baissa les yeux. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur son mug de café. Bien décidé à avoir des explications, je m'avançai vers la table et attrapai son menton à l'aide de mon index.  
Je la forçai à me regarder dans les yeux.  
_Bones, j'ai besoin de comprendre.  
_Oui, je sais... Murmura-t-elle en baissant le regard.  
_Regarde moi s'il te plaît.  
Elle s'exécuta.  
_Explique-moi.  
Ses mains glissèrent fébrilement autour de la mienne qui était sous son menton. Elles étaient chaudes ; réchauffées par le mug et contrastait avec la fraîcheur de son visage.  
Elle s'amusa quelques instants avec mes doigts puis répondit tout en regardant ma main.  
_Je veux bien tout te raconter. Mais promets moi de ne pas te moquer. J'ai déjà du mal à croire à ce qui m'arrive, alors...  
Mon regard se posa sur nos trois mains. Une des siennes vînt tendrement attraper la mienne qui était autour de mon mug.  
_Comment pourrais-je me moquer de toi alors que tu viens de sauver la vie à mon fils et à moi ? Dis-je en entrelaçant mes doigts aux siens.  
Elle fixa un instant ce curieux enlacement étranger pour nous. J'aurais tant voulu qu'il devienne habituel...  
Puis ses yeux gris allèrent trouver les miens.  
_Seeley, je crois que j'ai des visions, me dit-elle simplement.  
L'étonnement dû se lire sur mon visage car je la vis sourire en coin et me dire :  
_Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais après avoir tourné le problème dans tous les sens, je ne vois que ça.  
J'essayai de détendre l'atmosphère :  
_Ce n'est pas tant le fait que tu en aies qui est difficile à croire mais plutôt de te l'entendre dire !  
Elle sourit.  
_Oui, je comprends que cela te fasses bizarre... Rationnelle comme je suis !  
Nous échangeâmes un sourire, puis je repris :  
_Et comment en es-tu arrivée à cette conclusion ? Fis-je, toujours un peu sceptique malgré moi.  
_Eh bien, quand je me suis rendue compte que tout le monde disait plus ou moins deux fois la même chose, ça m'a mit comme qui dirait la puce à l'oreille...  
Puis elle me raconta plus en détail les indices qui l'avait fait aboutir à cette conclusion. Elle me détailla aussi sa conversation avec le membre du forum sur le paranormal.  
_Tu ressens vraiment des fourmis après tes visions ? Demandai-je, surpris.  
_Oui, et heureusement d'ailleurs, car je ne saurais plus où j'en suis, sinon !  
_Et à quand remonte ta dernière vision ?  
Elle trembla légèrement et sembla ailleurs quelques secondes.  
_A l'instant. Le serveur va te demander si tu veux de la tarte à la cerise.  
_Non ! Fis-je dans un sourire incrédule; tu bluffes !  
_Ben tiens, regarde si je bluffe ! retorqua-t-elle en voyant le serveur s'approcher de moi.  
_Agent Booth, vous en prenez pas de tarte à la cerise aujourd'hui ?  
J'étais bouche bée. C'était incroyable. Absolument incroyable. Je reprenai mes esprits.  
_Euh... oui merci, s'il vous plaît.  
_Bien, je vous amène ça.  
Dès qu'il fut parti, je m'emparai de la main de Bones et lui dit :  
_Oh mon Dieu, c'est...  
_Formidable, oui je sais. Termina-t-elle à ma place. Tant qu'on y est, je ne contrôle pas mes visions, elles arrivent à n'importe quel moment et le serveur va t'offrir la tarte et les deux cafés.  
_Je... Wouah ! fis-je, complètement subjugué : elle venait de répondre à ma question avant même que je ne la lui pose.  
_Voila Agent Booth ! dit le serveur en posant l'assiette avec la pointe de tarte devant moi. Le patron vous offre votre encas, c'est pour vous remercier de votre fidélité.  
Et il s'éclipsa.  
_Après, je ne peux rien prédire. Ma vision s'est arrêtée là. Précisa-t-elle en portant son mug à la bouche de sa main libre.  
J'entamai ma part de tarte, l'esprit ailleurs.  
_Alors, tu me crois maintenant ?  
Je relevai la tête.  
_Et comment pourrais-je ne pas te croire ? Tu viens de me prouver ce que tu avances à la minute !  
Elle sourit puis vida son mug.  
_Alors je dois t'informer que mon cauchemar récurrent n'est autre qu'une vision. Dit-elle sur un ton neutre.  
La cuillère m'échappa et s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd contre l'assiette.  
_Quoi ?!  
_Je vais être kidnappée Booth, et je ne sais pas si tu vas mourir ou non.  
Je serrai sa main dans la mienne. Nous avions encore besoin de nous parler.  
_Garçon ! Un peu plus de café pour moi et ma partenaire s'il vous plaît !  
_Tout de suite Agent Booth.

xXx

* * *

_R&R please !_


	10. Chapter 10

** Mortelle Vision....**

_Coucou !! Merci pour vos reviews 3_

**

* * *

  
**

_Luciano Marconi était un agent de renseignement auprès des Cartelli. En gros, il était chargé de tâter le terrain pour ses copains... fît Angela, derrière l'écran de son ordinateur. En fait, il n'avait pas une grande importance chez les Cartelli, il est entré il y a peu - 9 mois environ - , et ce poste, c'était plus pour le tester qu'autre chose...  
_Comment as-tu réussi à avoir toutes ses informations ? m'étonnai-je.  
_Eh bien, j'ai tout d'abord consulté les rapports du FBI sur les différentes mafias du coin. Ensuite, j'ai regardé si le nom de Luciano Marconi apparaissait dans l'une d'elle et il s'est trouvé que oui. Apparemment, notre homme n'était pas très discret, il s'est fait repéré deux fois durant les six derniers mois par des agents sous couverture.  
_Hum, OK. Et est-ce-qu'il y a quelque chose concernant les Piazza à tout hasard ? demandai-je, profitant de l'absence de Booth.  
Elle pianota sur son clavier.  
_Huum... si ! Apparemment, c'était les ennemis jurés des Cartelli dans les années 95. Mais l'agent responsable du dossier a fait tomber cette famille qui avait assassiné plusieurs agents déjà... Mais dis-moi, comment connais-tu les Piazza ?  
_Regarde le nom de l'agent en charge de l'affaire, tu comprendras.  
Elle s'exécuta.  
_Booth !? Alors, tu crois que...  
_Oui, c'est à lui qu'ils en veulent. Selon Booth, ils ont réussi à remonter le réseau et ils tentent de se venger.  
_Donc ce cadavre ne serait qu'un alibi pour l'attirer.  
J'enfournai dans ma bouche un petit bretzel salé.  
_Exactement. Mais c'est aussi un avertissement ; soulignai-je. Ce matin, ils ont fait sauter la Crown Vic.  
_QUOI ?!! s'écria l'artiste, hors d'elle alors que je continuai à ingurgiter mes bretzels, Mais tu aurais pu m'en parler !  
_Je n'en avais pas le temps ! Il fallait qu'on conduise Parker en lieu sûr ! me justifiai-je.  
_Parker ?  
_Oui, Booth pense qu'ils pourraient passer par lui pour l'atteindre.  
_Ou par toi... me fit-elle remarquer.  
_Oui, ou par moi, selon lui... Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! précisai-je en en voyant le regard plein de sous entendu qu'Angie me lançait.  
_Oh si ! Ça veut dire qu'il tient à toi, et tu le sais ! Rends-toi compte de l'importance que tient Parker à ses yeux ! S'il te met au même rang que lui, cela signifie qu'il tient aussi à toi... Et plus qu'en tant que partenaire.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, énervée par les propos d'Angela en reposant violemment le paquet de bretzels sur le bureau. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle pouvait m'agacer avec sa théorie à la noix ! Même Jack et ses conspirations étaient plus supportables !  
Elle allait répliquer mais Zack arriva à cet instant.  
_Dr Brennan, Hodgins et moi avons du nouveau avec le cadavre.  
Angie partit d'un rire nerveux.  
_Sauvée par le gong ! Mais tu ne paies rien pour attendre !  
Je lui souris.  
_Je sais, Ange, Je sais.  
Puis je suivis Zack jusque sur la plateforme de l'institut. Hodgins s'y trouvait, penché au-dessus de son nouveau microscope photonique.  
_Ah, Bren' ! Te voilà ! Fit ce-dernier en sortant de sa contemplation ; j'ai de bonnes nouvelles concernant notre cher Marconi.  
_Victime, le coupai-je. Ne pas associer de nom, se concentrer sur les faits. On parle de victime.  
_Oui, la victime.  
Zack poursuivit :  
_Vous rappelez-vous des fractures de stresse que j'avais trouvé sur les poignets de la victime ?  
_Oui, bien sûr. Tu en a même conclut qu'elle avait été attaché plusieurs jours à une chaise...  
_Oui, c'est exactement ça. Mais il se trouve que j'en ai aussi trouvé sur les chevilles, mais beaucoup plus prononcées cette fois-ci, s'expliqua-t-il en faisant de grands gestes.  
_Cela suggère que les liens étaient plus serrés mais où veux-tu en venir ?  
_Eh bien oui, les liens étaient plus serrés, mais serrés à le faire saigner ! Et ainsi, des particules du sol de la salle où il était enfermé se sont incrustées dans la blessure et ...  
Hodgins le coupa sans ménagement.  
_Ce que Zack veut dire, c'est qu'en analysant les particules, on a pu déterminer où il se trouvait.  
Un sourire illumina mon visage.  
_Vous êtes formidables !  
_Oui, mais j'aurais pu le dire tout seul... grogna Zack.  
_Pff... ce que tu peux être gamin... Marmonna Jack dans une moue dédaigneuse.  
_"Gamin" !? Non mais tu veux rire ? Un "gamin" ne possède pas un demi-doctorat en ingénierie robotique et une thèse d'anthropologie judiciaire !  
_Non, mais un gamin ça ne sait pas conduire ! Tout comme toi qui n'est bon qu'à rentrer par la navette qui pue des pieds !  
_N'importe quoi ! Des milliers de personnes vivent sans avoir le per...  
_STOP ! hurlai-je.  
Mes deux collègues se turent instantanément.  
_Je me fiche complètement de vos gamineries _à tous les deux_ ! Je veux juste savoir _où_ était notre homme.  
_Les particules étaient anormalement concentrées en polystyrène et il y avait du pollen de pin. Donc, il devait être là, dans cette ancienne usine à fabriquer des emballages industriels, fit-il en désignant l'endroit indiqué sur la carte affichée par l'ordinateur.  
Je fit volte-face.  
_Bien. Je vous laisse à vos idioties.  
Ils se renfrognèrent.  
_Oh ça va ! Je ne faisais que blaguer ! dis-je en m'emparant de mon mobile avant de quitter la plateforme à reculons pour rejoindre mon bureau.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'installai dans le canapé tout en appelant mon partenaire.  
_Booth, fit la voix de celui-ci au bout de quelques secondes.  
_C'est Brennan. Je sais où était notre victime pour la dernière fois, peut-être les Piazza y sont-ils encore...  
_C'était où ?  
_L'ancienne usine d'emballage dans le Nord de la ville.  
_Très bien, je passe te prendre dans un quart d'heure.  
_Ok, à tout de suite.  
Et je raccrochai. C'est cela que j'aimais chez nous : la concision. Notre partenariat était basé sur la concision. Les faits étaient traités avec concision. Tout cela dans un climat de confiance . Car notre partenariat, c'était avant tout une question de confiance. Aveugle.

x

Quinze minutes plus tard, je montai dans la toute nouvelle Crown Vic.  
_Wouah ! Ils n'ont pas mis longtemps avant de t'en redonner une ! m'exclamai-je, impressionnée.  
Il sourit légèrement.  
_Nous sommes passés prioritaires. Notre enquête est considérée comme importante, et puis tu sais, le FBI nous tient en haute estime...!  
_Vraiment ?  
_Vraiment, assura-t-il, l'air convaincu.  
Il s'engagea en direction du périphérique.  
_Alors comme ça, il était dans une usine désaffectée ?  
_Oui, dans la Zone Industrielle au Nord, tu sais celle qui...

_"Je me réveillai, la vision encore troublée par les derniers effets du chloroforme.  
_Alors Bella, on se réveille ? fit une voix à ma droite dans un fort accent italien.  
J'essayai de tourner la tête, mais en était incapable, l'esprit encore trop engourdi par les effets du produit chimique.  
_Où sommes nous ? demandai-je avec difficulté.  
_Quelque part... répondit la voix avec sarcasme.  
Je tentai de me lever mais constatai avec horreur que j'étais attachée à une chaise... "comme la victime" pensai-je avec effroi.  
_Hep ! Hep ! Hep ! On reste sage, c'est compris ? Sinon je resserre les liens et je te bâillonne.  
Quelques minutes passèrent alors que je reprenais lentement conscience. Je constatai que j'étais dans un appartement, une cuisine plus précisément.  
_Quel jour sommes nous ? demandai-je avec plus d'assurance cette fois-ci.  
_Le 25 février.  
Le 25 février. Cela faisait donc moins d'une journée que j'étais prisonnière. La voix se rapprocha de moi.  
_Et il te reste environ... 15 minutes à vivre, à moins que ton cher partenaire ne daigne nous rappeler...  
Un frisson parcouru mon dos. Quinze minutes. Quinze petites minutes. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux malgré moi. Et si Seeley n'appelait pas ?_

_Je regardai à ma gauche, pour m'occuper l'esprit. A travers les rideaux rouges de la fenêtre, je pouvais entr'apercevoir un petit restaurant : "Le Petit Paris". Français. Quelle ironie. J'allais mourir devant un restaurant français. Ma nourriture favorite. Je fermai douloureusement les yeux. Jamais Booth ne m'emmènerait dans ce restaurant. Jamais je ne lui avouerais que je l'aimais...  
J'entendis mon ravisseur se rapprocher.  
_Bella, tu sais, nous, on ne tue pas par plaisir. Mais par nécessité. A toi, je ne veux aucun mal, mais ton petit ami nous a chercher des noises et...  
_Parce que vous essayer de vous justifier en plus ! criai-je avec rage.  
_Non Bella. Je te dis simplement que si je te tue, ce sera la faute à ton copain.  
_Oui c'est sûr, c'est lui qui va appuyer sur la détente ! Crachai-je avec mépris.  
Il ne dit rien.  
J'écoutais la trotteuse. Les secondes s'égrenait... L'heure de ma mort approchait, lorsqu'enfin, la sonnerie du téléphone se fit entendre.  
_Je suis désolé Bella, mais je dois suivre les ordres, dit le mafieux.  
Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Il ne devait pas me tuer ! Booth appelait !  
___Si tu dois me tuer, regarde-moi dans les yeux ! Hurlai-je.  
Il sembla hésiter, puis s'exécuta, l'air triste. Le téléphone sonnait toujours.  
_Pardonne-moi Bella, dit-il doucement en me caressant le visage.  
Puis il se recula, me regardant droit dans les yeux ; son arme pointée sur moi.  
_Au revoir.  
Le coup partit.  
Inévitable."_

x

_Bones ? BONES ! Hurlai-je, inquiet.  
Soudain, elle se redressa et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement alors qu'elle reprenait souffle à grand peine. Elle inspirai bruyamment ; sortant de sa léthargie.  
_Bones ! m'inquiétai-je, en posant ma main sur son épaule.  
Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à sombrer dans l'inconscience, je m'étais garé sur le bas-côté. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.  
_Temperance, est-ce-que tu m'entends ?  
Ses yeux dévièrent sur moi. Elle hocha la tête.  
_Tu es restée inconsciente pendant près de cinq minutes, soufflai-je, Est-ce-que ça va ? Tu as eu une vision c'est ça ?  
Elle déglutit avec peine.  
_Oui...  
_Bon Dieu Bones, j'ai cru que tu allais y rester ! m'écriai-je en passant une main sur sa joue moite.  
Soudain, sa main enserra vivement mon avant bras dans une force inouïe.  
_Seeley, demain, je vais mourir.  
Je me figeai. Bones n'avait jamais été douée pour annoncer les bonnes nouvelles mais là, je restai interdit. Il me fallu plusieurs secondes pour réussir à bafouiller :  
_Que... Qu... Quoi ?! Fis-je abasourdi. Non. Non, c'est impossible ! Tu ne peux pas mourir comme ça !  
Je regardai le fond de ses yeux. Je vis alors qu'elle ne me mentait pas. Mon sang se glaça, alors que je prenais réellement conscience de la situation.  
_Non ! C'est pas possible... Merde !!  
Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, comme pour essayer de me sortir de ce cauchemar. "Pas elle !" La vie était dégueulasse. Sa main attrapa l'une des miennes.  
_Seeley...  
Je tournai la tête vers elle, papillonnant malgré moi des yeux pour refouler les quelques larmes qui montaient déjà.  
_Il est encore tant de tout changer...

xXx

* * *

_Ça vous plaît toujours ?? Dites-le moi avec une review... ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Doutes**.

_Merci des reviews !_

* * *

_Faisons le point. Fis-je alors que nous reprenions la route après qu'elle m'ait narré sa vision.  
_D'accord.  
_Donc déjà, je ne vais pas me faire tuer, mais tu vas bien te faire kidnapper.  
_Oui.  
_Si je devais l'appeler, c'est à mon avis pour une rançon, mais quoique je fasse, il te tuera, donc, il ne vaut mieux pas que j'appelle.  
_Exact. Il faudra que tu me trouve avant.  
Je la regardai brièvement, voire ma Bones parler avec autant de sang-froid de son éventuelle propre mort me fichait la chair de poule, mais cela me prouvait aussi tout le courage avec lequel elle abordait la situation.  
_Oui, repris-je, et pour cela, nous avons un indice : Tu te trouvais devant "Le Petit Paris". Je ne sais pas où c'est mais selon toi, c'était à Washington.  
_Oui, je ne pense pas qu'il nous ait fait changer de ville.  
_Bien, c'est déjà ça. Mais, est-ce-qu'il y a un détail qui t'as frappé, qui me permettrait de savoir dans quel appartement tu te trouves ?  
Elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.  
_Les rideaux.  
Je la regardai.  
_Les rideaux. Ils étaient rouges. Ce n'est pas commun pour une cuisine.  
_D'accord, rideaux rouges, "Le Petit Paris", énumérai-je, Mais es-tu sûre ? Je veux dire, est-ce-que tu crois que c'est mieux que je te laisse te faire kidnapper ?  
Elle acquiesça, l'air déterminé.  
_Oui, sinon tu n'auras aucune preuve pour les faire plonger. Tu sais, on n'a rien trouvé de tangible ou exploitable sur la victime...  
Je l'observai. Décidément, Temperance Brennan était une femme aussi surprenante que passionnante... Elle croisa mon regard et me souris. J'en aurais presque oublié la noirceur de la situation. Elle était tellement belle, tellement intelligente et courageuse, tellement... elle. Nous étions arrivés à destination et descendions de la voiture. Du coin de l'œil, je la détaillai toujours. Tout en elle me plaisait. Sa force. Sa beauté. Son caractère. Ses qualités. J'en aimais presque les défauts.  
C'est alors que j'eus la révélation.  
Je l'aimais. J'aimais Temperance Brennan. Mon amie. Ma partenaire.  
Bon Dieu ! Je l'aimais ! Cette auto-révélation m'ôtait un poids considérable... Mais il fut vite remplacé par un autre...

_Et... Et si tu mourrais ?  
Elle se retourna, incrédule.  
_Quoi ?  
_Temperance... Et si je n'arrivais pas à temps ?... Si tu mourrais ?  
Elle s'avança vers moi.  
_Ça n'arrivera pas, j'en ai l'intime conviction. Je te fais confiance.  
_Oui, mais, si j'échoue ?  
Elle ferma les yeux.  
_Alors tant pis. C'est que le cours du temps aura reprit son droit. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles, car moi, je ne t'en voudrais jamais.  
Un bref instant de silence s'installa. Puis croyant que la discussion était close, elle fit mine de s'éloigner mais j'agrippai son poignet dans une dernière tentative désespérée de la faire changer d'avis.  
_Je... Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Murmurai-je la gorge serrée.  
Nous avions encore beaucoup trop de choses à vivre.

x

_Je...Je ne veux pas que tu meures... Murmura-t-il.  
Ses yeux brillaient, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je décidai de le réconforter.  
_Hey ! Moi non plus ! Répondis-je ne l'enlaçant.  
Je sentis ses mains se perdre dans mes cheveux.  
_Ne me laisse pas. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Sa voix était étranglée. Son ton presque maladif. Et je le ressentais au plus profond de moi-même. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux malgré moi. Moi non plus je ne voulais pas le perdre. Moi aussi je l'aimais.  
" Moi aussi ?" Ainsi mon subconscient pensait qu'il m'aimait. Ce n'était peut-être pas faux. Je relevai la tête et observait son regard. Il était humide. Beaucoup trop. Je voyais ses paupières papillonner tant bien que mal. Mais malgré lui, une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue. C'est à cet instant que j'eus la certitude profonde que nous avions des sentiments réciproques. Aucun homme à part mon frère et mon père n'avait jamais pleurer pour moi.  
Je fis ensuite quelque chose d'insensé, et de complètement irréfléchi pour une femme de ma trempe. Mais peu m'importait mes mains allèrent caresser ses joues et je l'attirai à moi, laissant nos lèvres se goûter pour la seconde fois de notre existence.  
Elles étaient si douces. Leur goût n'avaient pas changé.  
Peu de temps après , nos langues se goûtaient aussi de nouveau, explorant la bouche de l'autre déjà un peu familière. Il avait l'haleine chaude, sa langue un goût mentholé témoignant du chewing-gum qu'il avait mangé quelques heures auparavant.  
Je ris intérieurement en pensant à la dernière fois où nous nous étions embrassé. Cela n'avait strictement rien à voir. C'était doux. Tellement doux.  
A bout de souffle, nous nous reculâmes à contrecœur.  
-Est-ce une raison suffisante pour venir me sauver à temps ? M'enquis-je avec malice.  
Il eut un petit sourire qui contrastait avec la tristesse de son regard.  
_Je crois que oui.  
_Alors allons-y.  
Il opina puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée du complexe industriel.

xXx

* * *

_R&R please !_


	12. Chapter 12

**Alea jacta est.**

**

* * *

  
**

Booth et moi nous avancions, arme au poing, dans un long et glacial couloir sombre que je voyais chaque nuit depuis un mois déjà. Comme je l'avais vu, les néons lumineux au dessus de nous n'arrêtaient pas de clignoter dans un bruit inquiétant.  
Soudain, il plaqua sa main libre contre mon buste. Comme je le savais, il avait perçu un bruit suspect. Contrairement à d'habitude, je ne le questionnai pas du regard. Je savais d'où provenait les sons. Je savais ce qui allait se passer. Comme je m'y attendait, il me poussa quand même en arrière. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je le sentis plus que je ne le vis sourire. Puis nous fîmes quelques pas et aperçûmes enfin la porte quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'arrêta -comme prévu- et se retourna.  
_Reste-là, tu me promets ?  
Nous étions dans la réalité. Pas dans ma vision. Je lui répondis alors :  
_Que puis-je faire d'autre de toute façon ?  
Il sourit.  
_Prends soin de toi quand même...  
Je secouai la tête.  
_Contente toi de ne pas arriver trop tard.  
Son sourire s'évanouit.  
_Je te le promets.  
Il s'avança vers moi et scella sa promesse d'un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. La réalité était tout de même plus attrayante que mes visions !  
_A demain, lança-t-il.  
Puis il entra dans cette foutue pièce.  
Les minutes passèrent. Et c'est sans surprise que j'entendis les trois coups de feu. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, je ne paniquai pas. Je savais qu'il n'était pas mort.  
Alors, lentement, je m'avançai vers mon destin.  
Un pas après l'autre, j'avançais vers cette foutue salle.  
Et comme prévu, alors que j'allai entrer dans la pièce, l'un des mafiosi me colla un chiffon sur le nez et la bouche. Contrairement à dans mes visions, je ne cherchai même pas à me débattre. Et c'est sereine, plaçant toute ma confiance en mon partenaire que je sombrai dans un profond sommeil... A l'odeur de chloroforme.

x

Je me sentis rouler avec douleur sur le bitume. Plongé dans une demi-conscience, je sentis que l'on m'avait jeté d'une voiture. J'avais trop mal pour ouvrir les yeux. Et j'étais... si fatigué... Je ressentais plus de courbature que si j'avais couru un marathon. Et ce mal de tête... Il me terrassait. Tout mon crâne résonnait.  
Une horreur.  
_Booth ?!!  
Cette voix. Je la connaissais. Mais elle me semblait... Si loin.  
_Booth ! Bon Dieu Angela ! Appelle les secours !  
"Hodgins ?". Non. Non ils ne devaient pas... Bones. Au prix d'un effort qui me paru surhumain; j'ouvris les yeux et murmurait :  
_Non...  
_Quoi "Non " ? Mais avez-vous vu dans l'état où vous êtes ? s'enquit Zack, à côté de l'entomologiste à n'en pas douter.  
_Brennan... Elle est en danger... Articulai-je péniblement.  
J'entrevis Jack faire les gros yeux.  
_Comment ça ?  
_Les mafieux... Ils...  
_Ils l'ont kidnappé ? Termina la voix beaucoup trop aigüe pour mes oreilles d'Angela.  
_Oui...  
Je la vis pâlir.  
_Je... Je sais où elle est... Réussis-je à articuler non sans peine.  
_Emmenons-le à l'intérieur proposa Zack.  
_Oui, tu as raison.  
Je les sentis se placer autour de moi.  
_A trois, déclara Hodgins, Un, deux,... Trois !  
Et ils me portèrent jusqu'à ce que je supposais être l'institut. Les mafieux m'avaient donc jeté devant. Ils voulaient que l'on me retrouve...  
Les fouines m'allongèrent sur un divan. A la couleur du tissu, je sus que nous étions dans le bureau de Brennan. Hodgins me cala un oreiller sous la tête et Zack vînt m'apporter un verre d'eau.  
M'hydrater me fit le plus grand bien.  
J'ouvris les yeux plus fortement. La lumière crue du labo à travers la baie vitrée du buerau m'aveugla un peu mais je m'habituai vite.  
_Booth, que s'est-il passé ? Me demanda Angela.  
Je lui expliquai la situation.  
_Oui, mais comment savez-vous où elle est ?  
_Ça, c'est mon affaire, dis-je maintenant plus en forme.  
Je plongeai ma main dans ma poche intérieure ressortant le papier que Bones y avait glissé avant l'incident.  
_Est-ce-que vous pouvez me dire où se trouve "Le Petit Paris" s'il vous plaît ?

x

Je me réveillai, la vision encore troublée par les derniers effets du chloroforme.  
_Alors Bella, on se réveille ? Fit une voix à ma droite, dans un fort accent italien.  
J'essayai de tourner la tête, mais en était incapable; mon esprit encore trop engourdi. Ainsi, j'étais bien "arrivée"...  
_Pourquoi suis-je ici ?  
_Hum... Bizarre. En principe, la plupart des personnes demandent _où_ elles sont... Tu es vraiment unique Bella...  
_Ne m'appelez pas Bella.  
_Et pourquoi donc ? Moi, je trouve que cela te va bien Bella.  
Je ne répondis pas. Il ne fallait pas que je le provoque. Je devais éviter qu'il me tue inutilement. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant que je reprenais conscience.  
_Où sommes-nous ? M'enquis-je.  
Je connaissais parfaitement la réponse.  
_Quelque part... Fit la voix avec sarcasme, ce qui m'agaçait d'autant plus.  
_Montrez-vous, je ne crois pas que je sois en position de vous manger ou quoi que ce soit d'autre...  
Je l'entendis rire.  
_Non, effectivement... Mais aurais-tu oublier que c'est _moi_ qui donne les ordres ici, Bella ?  
_Non, d'ailleurs comment le pourrais-je ?  
_Alors pourquoi m'en donnes-tu un ?  
Je sentis sa main caresser avec douceur ma nuque. Je m'en mordis la langue de dégoût.  
_Ce n'en était pas vraiment un, mais bon; j'aimerais bien voir le visage de mon bourreau... Car vous allez me tuer, n'est-ce-pas ? Fis-je dans un calme olympien qui me surpris moi-même.  
_Tu es étrangement calme et perspicace Bella. Tu es vraiment une femme intelligente, à la hauteur de ta réputation...  
"Bella". Ce surnom m'horripilait. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Bon sang, mais que fichait Booth ?  
L'homme poursuivit :  
_Mais c'est exact. Je vais te tuer.  
Son ton était sans appel. Et pourtant étrangement serein. Je fus parcourue d'un frisson.  
_D'ailleurs, j'en suis désolé; et je t'avoue que je n'en ai pas spécialement envie... Mais chez nous, les ordres sont les ordres.  
Je l'entendis se déplacer derrière moi.  
_J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes, Bella. Si j'avais le choix tu sais, je ne te tuerais pas.  
_Nous avons toujours le choix.  
Il ne répondit pas. Nous étions dans la cuisine aux rideaux rouges. Les murs étaient vert pomme. Sans surprise, je vis "Le Petit Paris" en bas de la rue.  
_Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demandai-je.  
Je devais l'occuper en attendant Booth, mon seul et unique espoir.  
_Armando. Armando Tucci, répondit-il.  
Sa voix semblait pensive.  
_Armando, avez-vous déjà manger dans ce restaurant ?  
_Lequel ?  
_Celui-ci, juste dehors : "Le Petit Paris".  
Il s'avança au devant de la fenêtre, entrant enfin dans mon champ de vision.  
_Oui, une fois.  
_C'est bon.  
_Oui, très. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Dit-il en se retournant.  
Dieu qu'il était beau.  
Bon, il n'avait pas le charme de mon partenaire, mais il était si élégant. Je n'y avais pas fait attention dans ma vision.  
_Parce que j'aime beaucoup manger français.  
Il eut un petit sourire.  
_Moi aussi. Nous avons beaucoup de points communs. Dommage que nous ne nous soyons pas rencontrés dans d'autres conditions...  
J'observai son arme, accrochée à sa ceinture.  
_C'est ainsi que vous allez me tuer. Une balle dans la tête, n'est-ce-pas ?  
Il eut une moue gênée.  
_Oui Bella. Mais je te promets que tu ne souffriras pas.  
_C'est dingue, je me sens très rassurée tout à coup ! fis-je avec sarcasme.  
Il rit. Je vis à son regard que je lui plaisais.  
_Si tu savais à quel point je n'ai pas envie de te tuer ! Fit-il en s'appuyant contre le mur.  
_Pourtant, vous allez le faire.  
Son visage redevînt grave.  
_Oui.  
Un silence s'installa.  
_Pourquoi ? demandai-je enfin au bout de quelques minutes.  
_Pour venger la famille.  
_Est-ce-une raison valable ?  
Encore une fois, il garda le silence.  
_Il me reste combien de temps ?  
Je commençais à croire que Seeley ne viendrait pas. Je désespérais.  
_Tout dépend de ton petit ami. Je me suis imposé de te tuer lorsqu'il appellerait, -car je l'ai appelé pour une rançon il y a de ça une demie-heure- mais si j'avais suivi les consignes à la lettre, tu devrais déjà être morte.  
Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi étais-je encore en vie ? Il dû voir l'incompréhension sur mon visage, car il déclara :  
_Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te tuer avant. Tu es si belle, Bella.  
Ses yeux. Je vis qu'il souffrait. J'essayai de tourner la situation à mon avantage.  
_Alors, ne me tuez pas... Dis-je doucement.  
Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Sa fine bouche se tordit en un sourire triste.  
_Ce n'est pas si simple Bella.  
Ses yeux se fixèrent sur moi.  
_Si je ne te tue pas, ils te tueront tôt ou tard, et moi avec.  
Je déglutit difficilement; sentant mon heure approcher. Et Booth qui ne venait pas ! Avais-je été trop imprécise ? Ma gorge se serra. J'allais mourir. Je baissai la tête, réprimant un sanglot.  
_Hey, Bella ! Fit Armando d'une voix douce. Ne pleure pas. Tu es trop belle pour ça.  
Et cet imbécile avec ce maudit surnom ! "Je ne m'appelle pas "Bella" mais "Bones" !" avais-je envie de lui crier. Je me retins, de peur de la provoquer. Je le vis poser son arme sur le comptoir et s'approcher de moi. Il se mit à ma hauteur et posa une main sur ma joue.  
_Bella, ne pleure pas... Murmura-t-il en essuyant l'une de mes larmes.  
Soudain, alors que je perdais tout espoir, une ombre se profila dans le salon.  
Je fis comme si de rien n'était.  
C'était Booth. Enfin. Je le savais. Son aura m'apaisait et me rassurait sans que ses bras ne m'enveloppent. Mon ravisseur dû percevoir mon bien-être car il me sourit. Croyant sans doute qu'il y était pour quelque chose.  
_Tu vois Bella, ça ne sert à rien de pleurer. M'intima-t-il en caressant ma joue de son pouce.  
Je le regardai.  
Il devait vraiment croire que je me sentais mieux grâce à lui car il se penchait déjà sur moi pour m'embrasser. Dégouttée, j'allais reculer mais la voix de mon partenaire fendit l'air avant que je n'eusse le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.  
_Je serais toi, j'éviterais de faire ça. Fit-il sur un ton glacial.  
Je relevai la tête.  
Seeley pointait son arme sur Armando, lequel avait posé la sienne sur le comptoir. Il eut d'ailleurs un regard sur ce-dernier.  
_Eh non ! Fit ironiquement mon sauveur en secouant le revolver convoité de l'autre main. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on ne fait pas attention à ses affaires !... Mais bon, je te comprends; je sais que MA Bones est envoûtante...  
Il avait insisté sur le "ma". Armando en pâlit. Quant à moi, j'en éprouvai une étrange sensation, un mélange de fierté et de révolte pure. Mais la première l'emporta sur la seconde.  
_Allez, lève-toi gentiment et tourne toi; grogna-t-il.  
Le mafieux obtempéra alors que Seeley lui passait déjà les menottes.  
_Vous nous le paierez ! Cracha Tucci. On n'a pas les Piazza comme ça !  
Booth eut une grimace.  
_Tiens, c'est bizarre... C'est exactement ce que l'on m'a sortit il y a dix ans ! Alors ferme-la maintenant !  
Sur ce, il lui décocha un coup de poing dans la figure qui mit immédiatement son adversaire K.O.  
_Aah ! Ça fait un bien fou ! s'exclama-t-il en se massant le poing.  
J'haussai les sourcils.  
_Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ?  
_Je suis planqué là depuis une demie-heure. Alors oui, je peux t'assurer que c'était nécessaire, répondit-il en détachant mes liens.  
_Comment es-tu entré ?  
_Cet imbécile avait laissé la fenêtre donnant sur les escaliers de secours extérieurs ouverte. Je n'ai eu qu'à m'y glisser.  
Il s'affairait maintenant à défaire les liens de mes chevilles alors que je massais mes poignets douloureux.  
_Puis-je savoir en quoi c'était "nécessaire", au fait ?  
Il releva brusquement la tête.  
_Attends, il allait t'embrasser !  
Je souris.  
_Tu es jaloux !  
Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur mes liens.  
_Pff... Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça... Marmonna-t-il.  
_Booth. Je crois que mes liens sont bien défaits. Fis-je remarquer gentiment.  
Il s'arrêta mais ne releva pas la tête. Je me baissai et glissai un doigt sous son menton pour le forcer à me regarder.  
_Réponds-moi : Étais-tu jaloux ?  
Il prit une profonde inspiration.  
_Oui ! Lâcha-t-il.  
_Merci.  
Je me levai et il m'imita.  
_Tu as mis du temps... m'enquis-je.  
Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier au souvenir du désespoir que je ressentais encore quelques minutes plus tôt.  
_Je sais. Pardonne moi.  
Il m'ouvrit ses bras. Je m'y jetai sans hésiter; sentant ensuite son étreinte se fermer autour de mon corps.

xXx

* * *

_40 reviews... Un chiffre qui me ferait rêver... _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chantage...**

_ Il se pourrait que l'on se rapproche de la fin..._

_

* * *

  
_

_Vous pourrez bien me dire ce que vous voulez, je ne dirais rien tant que je n'aurais pas vu Temperance... répéta pour la énième fois Armando Tucci.  
Je plantai mon regard implacable dans le sien. Il affichait un air goguenard que je me serais fait un plaisir de lui ôter dans d'autres circonstances. Je décidai de changer de stratégie.  
_Et pourquoi voulez-vous parler au Dr Brennan ?  
_Cela ne vous regarde pas Agent Booth.  
Ce gamin avait vraiment une tête à claque.  
"Pauvre con. Tu as de la chance d'être là sinon je te démolirais la face." pensai-je, hargneux, à la vue de son horrible sourire ironique.  
_Si ça me regarde, Bones est ma partenaire.  
_"Bones" ? Comment pouvez-vous être aussi irrespectueux d'un telle femme ?  
_Il n'est pas irrespectueux, et contrairement à vous, il n'a pas pour projet de me mettre une balle entre les deux yeux. Fit la voix glaciale de Brennie qui venait d'ouvrir la porte à la volée.  
_Bonjour Bella, dit simplement le mafieux.  
_Et ne m'appelez pas "Bella" ! S'écria-t-elle.  
L'autre ne répondit pas. Je lui cédai ma place et vînt me placer derrière elle.  
_Vous me vouliez, me voilà !  
Tucci nous scruta quelques instants.  
_Vous êtes si différents l'un de l'autre... Déclara-t-il presque fasciné. Et pourtant, vous êtes en parfaite osmose. C'est très étrange...  
_Nous ne sommes pas chez le psy ! Crachai-je, Venez-en au fait !  
Ignorant ma remarque, il poursuivit :  
_Êtes-vous ensemble ?  
_Cela ne vous regarde pas, fîmes-nous d'une même voix.  
Tucci se mit à rire.  
_Je vois. Sujet sensible. Agent Booth, pourriez-vous nous laisser ?  
J'allais répliquer mais la main de Bones vînt se poser sur mon bras. Elle hocha la tête nonchalamment.  
_Tu as _vu _?  
_Oui.  
_O.K.  
Rassuré par sa vision, je les laissai seuls et partit me poster derrière la vitre sans tain.

_Temperance, est-ce-que tu... ?  
_Oui, répondit-elle avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa requête.  
_Je n'ai même pas posé ma question, Bella !  
_Inutile, je sais laquelle c'était.  
Il fit de gros yeux. Je ris. Ma Bones était si surprenante.  
_Comment...?  
_Ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce que vous avez à savoir, c'est que je sais toutes vos questions.  
Il eut un rire goguenard.  
_Tu plaisantes ?  
_Non.  
_Alors pourquoi...?  
_Parce que c'est comme ça. Je le connais depuis plusieurs années et il est ce que j'ai toujours recherché.  
_Surprenant. Comment fais-tu cela ?  
_Cela n'a aucune importance, encore une fois. Maintenant, dites-moi où trouver le reste des Piazza.  
_Humm, on peut dire que tu ne perds pas le Nord, toi !  
_Jamais.  
_Je suppose que tu sais ce que je veux dans ce cas.  
_Oui.  
_Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.  
Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait.  
Soudain, Bones se tourna, et me jeta un regard désolé à travers la vitre. Puis elle se leva, et posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de l'imbécile sous mes ahuris. Comprenant que j'étais derrière la vitre, Tucci me lança un regard satisfait puis me dit sur un ton arrogant :  
_Votre partenaire a des lèvres exquises.  
Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je n'avais qu'une envie : défoncer cette foutue vitre et l'étrangler. Néanmoins, je gardai mon calme devant cette ultime provocation.  
Il poursuivit :  
_Merci Temperance. Le reste de la famille a un QG dans la zone industrielle du nord de la ville.  
Bones se leva et sortit sans un mot ni même un regard pour lui. Alors que je m'attendais à la voir arriver, je la vis ré-entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire, l'air contrarié.  
_Au fait, vous savez qu'ici, aucun agent du FBI ne peut vous frapper ?  
_Oui, bien sûr ! Répliqua Tucci dans un sourire faux.  
Temperance le lui rendit.  
_Eh bien sachez que je ne suis PAS du FBI, dit-elle froidement.  
Et elle lui colla son poing droit dans le nez avant de quitter une fois de plus la salle.  
_C'est vrai que ça fait un bien fou ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant, dans le couloir, face à moi.  
J'éclatai de rire.  
_Tu es unique ! Répliquai-je en posant ma main dans le bas de son dos pour la faire avancer.  
_Où m'emmènes-tu ?  
_Chez toi. Pour fêter la fin de l'enquête, je t'invite à dîner. Mais une robe de soirée sera nettement plus appropriée.  
_Aaaah... Et où irons-nous ?  
_Çà, c'est une surprise.  
Nous sortions du bâtiment Edgar Hoover l'un à côté de l'autre.  
_Et les Piazza ? Demanda-t-elle.  
_J'ai envoyé deux patrouilles les cueillir.  
_Les quoi ?  
Je me mit à rire.  
_Rien. Monte dans la voiture, Bones.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant -attitude très Brennanienne , mais vraiment sexy- et s'exécuta.

xXx

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

** Epilogue.**

_Oh ! Le Petit Paris !! Seeley c'est... Merci.  
_De rien, je savais que cela te plairait... Et je ne triche pas, moi ! Fit-il en faisant allusion à mes visions.  
Nous entrâmes dans le petit restaurant. Un jeune homme vînt à notre rencontre.  
_Bonsoir, avez-vous réservé ?  
_Oui, au nom de Seeley Booth.  
Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le cahier de l'entrée.  
Après quelques secondes de consultation, il nous demanda de le suivre. Nous guidant à travers la petite salle de restaurant, le serveur nous indiqua une table isolée dans une alcôve. L'endroit était très intime.  
_Passez une bonne soirée ! Fit-il dans un excellent français.  
Nous nous installâmes.  
_Ce restaurant est superbe... Dis-je en observant autour de moi.  
_Pas autant que toi. Cette robe te vas à merveille.  
_Arrête de me flatter Booth.  
Il sourit de son sourire enjôleur. Je sentis mes joues rosir. La soirée s'annonçait terriblement romantique...

x

Les heures s'étaient égrenées à un rythme presque indécent. Et ce moment de bien être m'avait semblé si court... Nous étions à cet instant-là dans le parc à quelques pas de chez moi, celui où je faisais mon jogging le dimanche matin -quand je ne passais pas ma nuit au labo-.  
Booth me tenait par la taille. Il était incroyablement élégant dans son costume entièrement noir. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne portait pas de cravate et avait laissé sa chemise aussi sombre que son costume entrouverte, ce qui ajoutait encore plus à son charme. Oui. A cet instant précis, Seeley Booth me charmait. Il était beau, séduisant et incroyablement attirant. Je me disais que j'avais peut-être un peu forcé sur le Chablis lorsqu'il engagea la parole.  
_Temperance...  
_Oui, répondis-je en levant le regard vers lui.  
Il faisait froid en ce soir de février. Et de la vapeur s'échappait de ma bouche lorsque je parlais. Étrangement, nos corps ne semblaient pas touchés par cet écart de température. "Encore un effet du vin..." pensai-je.  
_Je voulais te demander... Nous concernant... Il se coupa.  
_Oui, vas-y continue.  
Il stoppa sa course jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête à mon tour.  
_Écoute, je sais que ce n'était que deux malheureux baisers mais... Crois-tu que l'on aie un futur ? Je veux dire... En tant que couple ?  
Je baissai les yeux en souriant puis m'avançai en sa direction.  
_Ça, cela dépend de toi... murmurai-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

C'est à cet instant que je sentis mon esprit se perdre dans une vision.

x

_Tempe ! Tempe !... L'interpellai-je, essayant de la sortir de sa torpeur.  
Brusquement, elle secoua la tête puis se mit à sourire.  
_Tu as eu une vision ? demandai-je en essayant de capter son regard.  
_Oui.  
_Pourquoi souris-tu ? demandai-je.  
Elle releva la tête sans se départir de son sourire.  
_Parce que tu embrasses vraiment très bien...  
Ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. Je souris à mon tour et l'embrassai, en pensant jalousement qu'elle vivait le moment pour la seconde fois.  
"Arf, je me rattraperai, va !" me dis-je, malicieux.

xXx

"Ceci est la fin de mon histoire. Vous pouvez disposer."

Temperance Brennan, dite "Bones"

* * *

_C'est la fin de Trouble Vision et j'espère que cela vous a plu ! En tout cas, j'ai pris un réel plaisir à écrire cette histoire, même si je dois avouer que parfois je doutais de son succès étant donné le sujet principal quelque peu exotique pour Bones... Bon, ce dernier chapitre était un peu guimauve, mais qu'est-ce-que vous voulez, on ne se refait pas !! XD  
Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me poster des reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir ! _

_Merci beaucoup, et à bientôt, dans une nouvelle fanfic ^^_**  
**


End file.
